


Broken

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dimension hop, Rose loses her last tangible link to her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _Lost ~~and Found~~_. Also based on a prompt from my husband, _broken_.
> 
> Not quite a drabble this week, but have a ficlet instead! Sorry… this is an angsty one.

* * *

Sudden tears coursed down Rose’s cheeks as she scrabbled at her neck, seeking but not finding her last tangible link to her past. She fumbled for the transmitter in her pocket, a frantic attempt to send another signal to Mickey and Jake, a double ping that would tell them to call off her return trip.

Too late!

The dimension cannon’s sickening pull, a harsh tug in her gut, was followed by the sensation of being crushed, agony beyond pain. And then, just before she thought she would be unable to maintain her tenuous grip on life, she was expelled, thrust into the cannon chamber where she crumpled against the stark, white wall. She thumped her clenched fists against it to the beat of an all too familiar refrain: “Noooooo! No, no! Take me back! Take me back! Take me back.”

She turned toward the two men who stood warily outside the chamber, impatient scowls on their faces as they awaited the decontamination sequence to complete.

“I need to go back!” she shrieked at them, desperate to make them understand her need, but fully aware they couldn’t hear a single word. She was frustrated beyond reason at their vacuous, uncomprehending expressions. “Take me back!” she implored. “Take me back!”

Over the minutes that followed, her cries faded to whimpers, and she slumped in the centre of the chamber, her hands grasping at the empty spot over her chest where her TARDIS key once hung, cradled by her breasts. Gone now. The chain broken. The key lost forever in a distant universe that was being quickly consumed by the Darkness.

* * *

 


End file.
